Savior of the World
by swadoo
Summary: Awaking the Rinnegan, after almost being killed, Naruto will become the legend he was supposed and born to be. Smart!Naruto


**I do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden.**

In every shinobi village, there was something that reminded the people, who lived there, of the previous and the present Kage to honor their memories and sacrifices they made while protecting their homes.

In Sunagakure for example, this place was in the council meeting room, where full-bodied statues of all former Kazekage were kept and only those on the council could see it.

But in Konohagakure, there was an entire mountain reserved for the Hokage, the so called Hokage mountain and in it were craved the previous and the current Hokage, which could be seen by everyone.

First, one would see the face of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama- also hailed as the God of Shinobi and one of the founders of Konoha- on the left. He was famous for being able to use the Mokuton and being able to fight the Kyūbi face-on. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death.

Next to it there was the craved face of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. He was the brother of the Shodaime Hokage and known for mastering the Suiton, being the fastest shinobi and creating the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**. Throughout his lifetime, Tobirama would work tirelessly to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village system work, thus ensuring Konoha's continuity and prosperity.

Then there was the Professor, the Sandaime Hokage, also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen and a disciple of Senju Tobirama. While he only ever taught the Sannin, his wisdom benefited generations of Konoha. Firmly believing in the Will of Fire, he is available for Konoha's villagers and shinobi during their time of need, making decisions to the betterment of as many people as possible, and providing his wisdom and guidance whenever he can. He also could summon a monkey, whose name is Enma and mastered all five chakra natures.

On the right of it was the Yellow Flash's head, craved into the mountain. His name was Namikaze Minato and he was the Yondaime Hokage. Minato was the student of one of the Sannin, who called him the Savior of the World and Child of Prophecy. The Yellow Flash was famous for inventing the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and the **Rasengan**. He died sacrificing himself while fighting the Kyūbi five years ago, on the 10th of October, becoming Konoha's greatest hero.

In front of this mountain stands a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking at the Yondaime Hokage and resembling him just a bit too much.

Yes, this little boy is Uzumaki Naruto, he dreams to become the greatest Hokage that has ever lived- like his hero, the Yondaime Hokage- so that the whole village will respect him and treat him like he's someone important.

And this is where the story begins. Five years after the Kyūbi's attack with a small boy, who has been mistreated his whole life for something he wasn't responsible for and who will rise and become the legend he was born, the savior he was supposed to be.

—October 10th, five years after the Yondaime's death—

It was a warm night in Konoha, the sun just had begun to set and the lights of the stores and streetlamps were going on. A lot of people could be seen laughing, crowding the street- citizens along with shinobis- and celebrating the fifth anniversary of the Kyūbi's defeat.

But even though, there were some humans, who couldn't forget their loved ones, that died during Kyūbi's attack. Because the only thing they could think about was revenge. And today, they would get their revenge on a blue eyed little boy, who was being hated and despised, for the false believe of him being the Kyūbi.

Naruto could be seen running along the streets. He knew it was a stupid idea to believe that he could go outside, without someone noticing him, to watch the firework from the Hokage mountain.

And now here he was. Staring up some shinobi he thought were chūnin with fear clear in his eyes. Naruto knew what would happen next. The ninja would blame him for something, that he didn't know about and beat him up. Later then he would wake up in the hospital, almost completely healed, with his Jii-chan sitting there with a guilty expression.

"Look at him, he looks totally terrified!" mocked one of the men.

"Well, he should. After all we are here to kill that demon brat finally." another man replied with an expression full of glee.

"Finally, we are able to get back at the Kyūbi, eventually we can get our revenge."

"Hey, you know we shouldn't speak about that! He isn't allowed to know about that" a chūnin said.

"Maybe. But he is going to die anyway, so why should we care?! I always thought the Sandaime's law stupid because he allowed the Kyūbi spawn to live with us. This boy deserves to die for protecting and permitting it to live inside him, for destroying our home and taking our loved ones."

Already being confused, Naruto couldn't do anything but to stand and stare at the chūnin while he took out a kunai and ran towards him.

In the next moment pain was everything the blonde could feel. Looking down on himself he could see the blood flowing out of the wound right above his heart where the kunai was stuck.

The last thing Naruto saw, before the dark took him, were a man with some weird porcelain mask and aura like colors. The most prominent: blue, green and red.


End file.
